Harold de Lioncourt
by Tall Tails - Feline Jaye
Summary: Harry finds out that his father isn't who he thought it was and that he is actually a halfvampire! faced with scared friends and tempting enimies, what will Harry do? ON HOLD - until I get a life.
1. The Change

Now, lets see if I get away with this... This is a _Vampire Chronicals_/_Harry Potter_ crossover. I've this gets deleted, I'll post it on www harrypotterfanfiction com.

Anywaze...

Occurs in the summer after the fifth book and basically ignores the last two books...

Maybe.

And on with the story.

* * *

Harry lay on his bed in No. 4 Privite Drive. He lay on his side, staring at the watch he used as a clock as the seconds ticked closer and closer to 12.

_Almost there… _he thought as the seconds flicked into the fifties.

Then it clicked 12 and he had a sudden urge to throw up.

* * *

The pounding that excused itself as footsteps were what woke him up from sleep. Harry rubbed his eyes and quickly got up. He knew that as soon as he heard the pounding footsteps, he better get ready A.S.A.P. or be in for a pounding. As a precaution Harry tucked his wand in his back pocket. At the same time, his door promptly flew open to reveal his cousin (though the doorframe blocked the edges).

"Dad says to get your scrawny arse downstairs pronto and make breakfast. Or else."

Harry felt a sudden dig of anger. He had always had a temper, but he normally kept it under lock and key. This time, for some reason or other, he couldn't. Maybe it was the smug smile placed firmly on Dudleys pudgy pig face. Maybe he was sick of being ordered around. Then again, maybe not. But what he did next was completely unexplainable. Harry lunged at Dudley at lightning speed or faster. The next thing he knew, his teeth were firmly in Dudleys neck, his cousins scream echo in the house and two sets of feet rushed up the stairs.

He heard his aunt scream and his uncle blubber on about something or other. He felt his cousin go limp in his hands. He realized what he was doing and let go, shuffling away from the scene.

"Wha- wha- wha-?" he himself blubbered.

Suddenly, Aunt Petunias screams were ordered.

"OUT! GEET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Bu- but-"

"NOW!!!"

Harry picked himself up off the ground and ran. He ran out his bedroom door, he ran out the front door and he pelted down the street.

* * *

Mudgus Fletcher sat, concealed, near number 4 Privite Drive. He looked at the doorway as it slammed open and thought he saw, for just a second, Harry Potter standing in the doorway. But then the image disappeared and left and empty doorway. Mudgus shook his head, ignoring the image and deciding he was paranoid.

* * *

Harry slowed to a normal paced walked a few streets away. He found a low wall and sat on it, thinking about what to do next. He decided that he should call the Knight Bus and, since he didn't want those on the Knight Bus to know the location of the Headquaters, he decided to go to the Burrow. He held out his wand hand and with a crack, crash and boom, the Knight Bus rolled up.

"'Ello 'Ello and welcome to tha Knight Bus! I'm Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor this even'n. If you'll kindly state were 'oo'd like ta go."

"The Burrow thanks, Stan."

"Off ta see tha Weasleys eh? Well I warn ya- Oh 'ang on a sec! Ernie! Ernie it's 'im! It's 'Arry Potter! Sorry 'Arry, still 'ave ta charge ya the 9 sickles, but I'll throw the 'ot chocolate in for free 'kay?"

"Thanks Stan."

Harry paid and shuffled over to one of the beds. He sat with his hands in his hands for the short ride, only removing them to sip his hot chocolate. The Knight Bus screeched to a stop in front of a dirt path.

"'Ere we are 'Arry. Tha Burrow. Jus' walk on down that there path an' 'oo'll get there fine."

Harry nodded in thanks and walked down the path. He knocked on the door and was received by Molly Weasley.

"Oh! Hello Harry. Um, Ron and Hermione and the others are out on a field somewhere, but um. Harry, what are you doing **here**?"

He gulped and explained as best as he could.

"I, I. Aunt petunia kicked me out 'cause I bit Dudley in the neck and he got really pale and I didn't know where to go and this was the first place that occurred."

It had come out in a bit of a rush, really.

"Can, can I talk to Dumbledore?"

Molly looked at him with a loving maternal eye. She could see how distressed he was.

"Of course you can, Harry."

She walked over to the fireplace and floo called Dumbledore. Soon after she pulled her head out of the fire, Dumbledore himself stepped out of the fire. He worriedly strood over to Harry.

"Harry, why are you here? You should be at your aunts."

Harry swallowed and gave Dumbledore the explanation, who nodded with a slight frown on his face.

"Sir, please - what's happening to me?"

Dumbledore gave a grim smile.

"Harry, your father isn't really James Potter. He is a vampire named Lestat De Lioncourt."

* * *

Ah-ha! Evil cliffie! I'll have the next chappie up later. If this gets past being just a document that is...

There is no particular placment in time for the vampires... all I'll say is that Claudias gone and Lestat has Akashas blood in him. The rest of the background doesn't really matter.

See you at the next chapter!


	2. Lestat

Huge thanks to my reviewers:

SPEEDIE22  
L123o123v123e123  
LordWicked  
hpnut1  
panther73110

Big thanks to those that made this a favourite:

L123o123v123e123  
LordWicked  
sailorstardancer

And big thanks to those that put this on alert:

hpnut1  
gryhndsr4us  
panther73110

Now; on with the story...

* * *

"A- a **vampire**?" gasped Harry as he flopped on top of a couch. 

"Yes Harry." Dumbledore gave a slight sigh and sat oppesite Harry. "I'll explain."

"One night Lily and James went to a party. It was a large party and most people didn't know at least half the people there. Somehow or other, Lily was separated from James. Most probably James went off with the other Marauders and Lily stayed with some of her female friends. Your father, Lestat, would have used a combanation of natural and supernatural charm to **seduce** Lily. That night you were concieved and it was only nine months later that your mother found out who the father was. She cast a permenant _prosapia_ spell on you to make you appear more like James so no one would question the parentage."

Dumbledore gave a small smile, a twinkle in his eye.

"No one realised until later, but it seems in her nervous state she rather over did it."

Harry sat in silence for a moment, staring into space. Then he finally spoke.

"My dad, my real dad, is he... is he...?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes Harry, he is alive."

Harry was looking down, but Molly and Dumbledore could still see the huge smile crack his face.

"Can- can I meet him?"

Dumbledore gave Harry a resigned frown.

"Unfortuantly, Harry, your father has a habit of not coming when called."

Harry's face fell.

"But," Dumbledore continued, "If you call out with your mind loud enough, thought the name 'Lestat de Lioncourt' as loud as you can, I'm sure he would come to find his son."

Harry nodded, spirits slightly lifted.

"Sir, how come I can walk in the sun? I thought vampires couldn't do that?"

"Well, it would probably be due to the fact that you're only a half-vampire. Though i can't be certain since not much is known on the topic of half-vampires."

"Why not?"

Dumbledore looked surprised.

"Why Harry, because your the first."

It was Harry's turn to look surprised. After the shock, he swallowed and asked the dreaded question.

"Sir, how am I going to, I mean what will I use to, I mean-" He took a big breath. "I need to drink blood. Right?"

Slowly, Dumbledore nodded. There was a pause as he thought before he provided a solution.

"You should be able to survive on a blood-replenishing potion, but not for ever. I suggest you find your father as soon as you can for that score."

Grimly, Harry looked down at the floor. What Dumbledore had said comfirmed what he had been thinking; if he wanted to live, someone else would have to die...

Suddenly there was a loud **bang** as the front door to the Burrow flew open.

"Damn it Fred! Get **off** me!" Ginny's voice rang out among the twins laughter and Ron and Hermiones words.

The group was silenced by the deathly silence that hung in the air. It was Ron that broke it.

"Harry mate?"

Harry looked up and gave a pitiful smile.

"Hey guys."

* * *

Harry's 'situation' had been explained to the Weasley kids and to Arthur (when he got home) and it had been decided that he would stay at the Burrow for the rest of the holidays. One of the things Harry had found out is that he now never actually got hungry, he didn't seem to actually need to eat, but he had been taken the blood-replenishing potion each night. The other thing he'd done each night was go outside and yell out as loud as his mind could his fathers name, but a figure was yet to appear. 

He had studied himself, one night in the privacy of a locked room, and he had found many changes. His nails were glassy and his eyes seemed to permently shine. He was much paler than before, but at the end of each day he would come in a few shades darker than that morning. The next morning he would be just as pale as before.

* * *

On his fifth night at the Burrow, he stood outside in what would normally be a needleing chill, but his vampire body was numb to it. He looked out across the garden calling 'Lestat de Lioncourt' out as loud as he could with his mind. He was think-chanting, but getting frustrated. Why wouldn't his sussposed father answer him? Why wouldn't he come?! Harry was fed up. 

He yelled loud with his mind and loud with his vampric voice;

"LESTAT DE LIONCOURT!!!"

He heard it echo against unknown surfaces before sighing and turning back to the house. His only warning was the smallest movement of air before someone held him in the tightest hug. Just as Harry thought he would pass out, he was let go. The blonde-man (for that was who swept him into the hug) grabbed his hands and danced about with him, saying at the same time in a sing-song voice;

"He did it! He did it! He did it! You called out loud! You said it out loud! Ah ha!!!"

The dancing stopped and the man looked down at Harry. harry looked up at the man and meet blue eyes that shone only like a vampires could. The man wore the biggest smile on his face.

"My son. My heir, my legasy."

"Lestat?"

The mans smile grew wider, showing off a set of vampire fangs. Lesat gave a sniff.

"Harold! What on **earth** have you been drinking?"

"Blood-replenishing potion?"

"Potion? Oh yes! Magical what-nots, almost forgot about that! No, no, no. that will not do. You'll come with me and you'll be fed, **proply**. And **dressed** proply! Look at the stae of these **rags**!"

Lestat gingerly picked at Harrys shirt.

"Come, come! Away, away!"

Lestat grabbed Harry around the middle and started running.

"But I can't! my friends-"

"Will still be here later. I'm taking you learn all about **us**."

Lestat unexpectedly leaped into the air, and kept going! Harry realiesed that they were flying over suburbs at top speed.

"You can- We can **fly**!"

"Of course!"

Lestat gave a laugh as Harry gingerly tried. After flying for sometime, hand in hand (to stop Harry from falling), Lestat lowered them to the ground and into a large manor. They stood in what seemed to be a dining hall. Lestat fawned over Harry.

"I shall get you fed and educate you and talk to you and dress you. Oh, you'll be my little doll yet!"

An unknown voice rang through the hall.

"What poor soul have you stolen away this time Lestat?"

Both de Lioncourts swung their heads to face a pale, black-haired, green eyed man leaning against the doorframe, a sad smile on his face. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye, Lestats face instantly light up.

As he ran at the man, Lestat gave a shout,

"Louis!"

* * *

Well come on! How else do you expect Harry to kill except through Louis' influence?

Note: 'Louis' is actually pronounced 'Louie'. It's old french.

Yay, vampires. R&R please.


	3. Louis

Thanks to my Reveiwers!

SPEEDIE22  
Shinigami Senka  
Anika Lylah Adrianna  
xXBlack.Friday.VampireXx

And on with the chapter...

* * *

Lestat crashed into 'Louis' and as they hugged Harry noticed that Louis was struggeling to breath. 

"Lestat... If I wanted... My ribs **broken**... I would have... **asked**." Louis said with frequent breaks.

Lestat quickly broke away, looking the tiniest bit sheepish.

"My apolgies, Louis. I forget my strength."

They exchanged smiles, but Harry heard Louis mutter under his breath;

"Ashes to ashes, but the blood lives on."

To this Lestats smile grew and seemed to be cheeky and yet sad at the same time. Louis' eyes sifted to Harry.

"You're yet to tell me who this poor little soul is."

"Poor little...? Oh yes!"

Lestat bounded back to Harry and stood behind but off to one side, his hands firmly on each of Harrys shoulders.

"Louis, meet my son and heir; Harold de Lioncourt!"

Louis eyes widened in such a shocked way that Harry was inclined to believe him human, even though he didn't smell it.

"Harold, this is an **old** friend, Louis du Ponte du Lac."

Lestat's wide smile was slowly blown away as Louis quickly started to step over to him. Lestat gave a few steps forward and they were inches apart. They spoke in soft, low voices, but Harry's supernatural hearing heard them.

"He's just a boy, Lestat. We, **you**, can't take him into this poor excuse of a life."

"We can, Louis. Don't look at me like that! He was born this way, he'll **age**!"

Lestat stepped even closer to Louis.

"Think, Louis! We, **you** can have Claudia back! But he'll age. He's like Claudia all over again but unflawed!"

At the last word, Louis' face distorted with anger and he gave Lestat a shove that sent him flying to the side and crashing into a wall which crumbled on contact. Harry saw Lestats face innocently shocked. Lestat spoke up.

"I apoligies Louis, it was out of place."

Louis looked down, calm again, and merely nodded. Lestat picked himself up as Louis tenderly strod toward Harry and held out his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Harold."

"Yea, same."

Harry say Louis' face transfigure into a confused look, before he gave a light laugh. The episode was over.

"He hasn't been with you for long, Lestat. Not with that slang."

Lestat scowled.

"Yes well, he's here with me **now**, isn't he? That's what counts."

Louis still wore a small smile and Lestat surrendered to a mere pout. Then an idea seemed to spring into his head and he was suddenly running out of the room and away. Louis and Harry heard the footsteps stop and start as Lestat ran back to them.

"Well come on then!" He said urgently.

He sped off again and Harry and Louis resigned to walking after him.

* * *

"ARRGGGGHHHH!!!" 

To say Lestat was annoyed would be an understatment. All three of them had been dressed to Lestats taste. The de Lioncourts both wore black suit pants and black tail coats with all of the intricate buttons done up, so that only the tucked in neck tie was showing. Harry's neck tie was emerald green and Lestats was a deep red. Louis had been dressed up in a similar suit, except his was a rather dark brown with his coat unbuttoned and wearing a dark bronze vest instead of a neck tie. They had walked around - or more accurately Harry and Louis had been dragged around by Lestat - to numerous bars, theatres, parks, 24/7 shopping centres and public squares. The reason Lestat was so 'annoyed' was that, though he himself had seduced a pretty brunette who wouldn't be returning home, Harry had yet to taste a drop. Lestat grabbed Harry's shoulders and yelled in his face.

"Why won't drink! Not a single bite!" He pushed Harry, making him stumble back, and continued.

"I've taken you to **so** many places! You had your choice of girls and boys, old and young." Lestat spun with supernatural spped to face Harry.

"So why. Won't. You. DRINK!"

Harry was taken aback and slightly scared at this show of anger and was quite relieved when Louis spoke up. Even if the relief was merely that Lestat would be shouting at Louis instead of him.

"Lestat." Louis was rounded upon.

"What." Lestat snapped.

"Let me take him out." Louis said calmly.

"What makes you think you could make him drink?"

Harry could tell two things. The first was that, though Lestat had stopped yelling, he was still just as angry, if not more. The second was that Louis seemed to know a bit too well just how angry Lestat was. Like he had experience or something...

"By the time I bring your boy back, Lestat, I promise he will have drunk."

Lestat's disbelief showed so Louis added;

"If he has not, you may have a full hour to rant on about just how flawed Claudia was."

Lestats face changed radically. He gave a firm nod.

"Then take him away, and Harold, I expect your face to be rosey when you get back."

As Harry and Louis turned away to leave, Harry heard Lestat's added mutter.

"For all our sakes."

* * *

Ah-ha! A third chapter all ready! Fourth up soon (perhaps).

R&R please and constructive critism welcome, especially for those that will tell me (honestly) how well or terrible I've written Lestat and Louis.


	4. First Time

They had been walking for a while, and Harry just had to break the silence. Besides, he was dieing to know. 

"Louis, how exactly do you know my dad?"

For a moment, Harry thought he hadn't heard him. Just as he opened his mouth to repeat the question, Louis answered.

"I'm one of your fathers fledgings. He plucked me straight out of the year 1791 and into the supernatural world. I was just 25 and look now much like I did then."

Harry nodded.

"Louis, who's Cla-?"

"We're here." Louis cut him short.

Harry looked up at a large, white building. He spotted the red cross which comfirmed what he thought. They were at a hospital. They walked to the edge of the building and Louis held out his hand which Harry took. The jumped up 4 stories before coming to a rest on a window sill. Inside the room lay a little fair-haired girl, her eyes closed.

"Listen."

Harry listened and heard voices just outside the room. It was a man and a woman conversing.

"How is she going?"

"Not well."

"Will you be able to operate?"

"Well, I just don't think I can."

"Poor girl. She's lost everything."

"Well, at least theres no family greiveing."

"Still, poor girl. Doomed to die."

"Amanda talked to her, she seems comfortable with the thought. She says she's going to Heaven."

Harry heard a sob and two sets of footsteps walked away. He looked at Louis, who stared into the room for a time longer, then spoke.

"She's dead if you drink from her, and she's dead if you don't."

Harry considered this and realised it was true.

"If you kill her, it will be quick and almost painless. If you don't then, well I don't know what she's dieing of. But it may be painful."

Harry nodded and, after a breif pause, made the window open and walked into the ward. A cold breeze blew in and woke the girl. She sleepily looked up at Harry.

"Hello." Her voice was so soft.

Harry smiled with lips closed.

"Hello."

She regarded him for a moment before asking;

"Are you an angel?"

Harry took the oppertunaty.

"Yes. I'm here to take you away."

"You'll take me to god?"

Harry almost whinced.

"Yes."

The small girl got out of her hospital bed and walked over to Harry. He took her in his arms and stepped out of the window, concentraiting hard on floating high. As Harry snuggeled into her neck, he heard (or more accurately **felt**) her voice.

"I'll see you soon Mummy. I'll see you soon as well, Daddy."

As he bit into her neck he felt tears drip down his face. She let out one gasp before softly drifting out of consiousness. The blood filled his mouth and very suddenly Harry knew nothing but the blood. It was a salty liquid that filled him so totally. He couldn't think or hear or see or feel or barely even smell, he could only **taste**.

And then there was no more.

Harry felt empty, like he'd lost his legs, then he was himself again. He faintly heard someone say something, and only heard properly the second time he heard it.

"Harry?"

Harry looked down at Louis, still hugging the girl close to him.

"Harry, you have to put her back in the hospital bed."

He floated down and into the ward. He carefully placed the girl on her bed and tucked her in. Harry smiled and jumped out the window. He found Louis waiting for him on the ground. Louis was smiling.

"You will do that every night. Just reach out with your mind and find some poor soul that will be better off with you drinking them dead."

Harry nodded.

"Now where?"

"Home to Lestat. He'll be there."

Harry nodded and they set off walking.

"So Harold, you can fly?"

"Yea." Harry took a look at Louis. "You can't?"

"No." The rest was a human mutter, but Harry could hear it.

"Damn it, Lestat. Ashes to ashes but trust you to spreed the blood."

* * *

The fourth chapter! I'm writting a lot for this...

I give thanks to SPEEDIE22, here's the chapter.


	5. Back Again

I thank my reveiwers:

hpnut

SPEEDIE22

and the newest reveiwer:

Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe

And now the story...

* * *

The stepped through the doorway and found Lestat pacing the width of the corridor. His head snapped around when they entered, and a smile graced his lips. 

"You've drunk."

Harry nodded.

"Your cheeks are rosy. Your skin is deeper."

Harry blinked, not knowing how to reply. Louis spoke up.

"Lestat."

The mentioned's head snapped to Louis.

"When Harry was concieved, it was **after** you'd drunk from Akasha, wasn't it?"

Lestat got that look again, cheeky yet sad. Though as he answered his cheeky smile was proment.

"Awww... How'd you know?"

"Perhaps the small fact that he can **fly**?"

Lestat gave a full laugh.

"Oh, I forgot only the ancient blood could do that!"

Louis wasn't amused and stated so.

"Lestat, it isn't funny! **You** were distructive enough with it, how could you let someone else run around with that power?"

Lestat's smile was now a 'I-know-something-you-don't-know-do-da-do-da' smile. Louis realised this.

"You didn't know what would happen, did you?"

Lestat theatriclly shook his head. Louis sighed.

"You broke the rules again."

"Actually-"

"No, Lestat, you broke the rules."

Lestat turned to Harry.

"So, are you okay to drink on your own now?"

"Yea." A fact struck Harry.

"Father, can I go back to the Burrow? My friends-"

Before he could saw anymore, Lestat clapped his hands together.

"Oh, of course! All most forgot about them. We must return you."

"Return him?" Louis was puzzled before his eyes grew wide with realisation.

"You didn't tell his hosts you were leaving!?"

Lestat acted embaressed, but all three knew it was an act.

* * *

Harry stepped through the front door of the Burrow and was bowled over by a bushy brown blur. Harry Found this rather odd before he realised the bushy brown blur was Hermione. He saw Ron and Mrs. Weasley standing furthur inside the room. As Hermione released him, he smiled sheepily at them all. 

"Hey, I'm back."

Mrs. Weasley took up the lecture postion (hands on hips and stern face).

"Harry potter, what were you thinking, running off like that?! You could have been anywhere! Anything could have happened to you! We were-"

Lestat stepped in the door and interuppted.

"Actually, nothing could have happened to him. Due the combined facts of him being a vampire and I, his father, being with him."

Mrs. Weasley's mouth formed an 'O'. Lestat took advantage of the silence to stride forward, take her hand, bow down and kiss it all in one fluid movement. His eyes flicked up to hers.

"You must be the stunning Mrs. Weasley I've heard so many good things about."

Mrs. Weasley blushed and Lestat returned to stand behind Harry.

"I apoligise for dissapearing off with Harold, but it was an urgent matter."

He turned to Harry.

"I'll see you soon, son."

The smile played with his mouth again and he walked out. the attention then turned on him and Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak.

"Well, now that your back Harry, you three are off to bed. Go on!"

The three ran up the stairs and heard Mrs. Weasleys warning.

"And I better not hear any talking!"

* * *

Hermione carfully stepped over to Ron's bed and sat on the end. 

"So, Harry, that was your father?"

"Yep."

"Well, he certanly gave mum a good impression."

Harry smiled.

"That was his point."

"Oh."

"So Harry, tell us what happened."

"Well, I meet a friend of my dads. Actually he's one of dad's fledings. He's name's Louis and **he** taught me how to-"

Harry stopped. He didn't know if he should tell his friends what he'd been taught to do. Luckly, Hermione seemed to understand.

"Drink?"

He nodded at her answer. The next voice wasn't the one he expected to hear.

"How?" Ron asked.

Harry hesitated before answering.

"I have to find someone who will soon die, whether or not I ki- drink from them."

Nods all around. The silence was broken by Ron's yawn to which Hermione laughed.

"I guess we'd better go to bed then. See you two at breakfast!" Hermione carefully stepped out of ron's room.

"Night 'Mione." Ron grumbled.

"Good night." Harry called as the door shut.

"Night 'Arry." mumbled Ron.

"Good night, Ron."

Ron was snoring in seconds, but Harry took longer, fault of his vampirism and all that had happened. Though no one saw it, Harry's watch clicked over to 3am.

* * *

'Nother chapter. Harry is back in the Burrow. And can now drink something other than blood-replenishing potions.

Reveiws appriciated.


	6. Knockturn Alley

I thank my reveiwers:

PrincessVictoriaAnnMacbeth

SPEEDIE22

hpnut1

Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe

and the new reveiwer that would perfer to stay annon.:

Good Witch

And now the story...

* * *

"So, where do you tasty little things want to go?" 

Hermione couldn't help but give a smile as Ron paled at Lestats words.

"Da-a-a-a-ad!" complained Harry. "Don't tease them!"

Lestat just laughed and Ron's colour returned when he realised it was a joke.

"You lot still haven't answered me."

Mrs. Weasley had given the 'okay' for Lestat to take the trio out for school supplies. When they stopped off at gringotts, the trio found out just how rich Harry now was. It turns out that Lestat had a few muggle bank accounts and they had been accumilating interest for **centuries**. When he converted just half of one of the smaller accounts into Gringotts and thus converting it into magic currancy, the account far bypassed the amount in Hermiones, the Weasleys and the Potters vaults. Combined. But it was when they had visited the bookshop (their first stop) that Ron's joy out grew his jealousy. In fact, the exact moment was when Lestat forced him away from the thrid and forth hand books and over to the shiny new editions. Lestat had annoced to the three of them then that he would pay for all their suppiles and more, he added with a wink.

"Let's go somewhere fun! Somewhere... forbidden..."

"Knockturn Alley?" suggested Ron.

"Ron! We can't go-" Hermione started.

"Well, we have our destination." interuppted Lestat and the boys walked away towards Knockturn Alley.

Hermione sighed and followed.

* * *

They half walked half skipped down the streets and alleys with a darker reputation, all caution thrown into the wind by Lestat (though helped by Harry who was surrendering to his fathers wild ways). 

Ron would occaisionally look down at his clothes in wonder. After Flourish and Blotts, Lestat had informed Ron and hermione that he would walk nowhere except to a tailors with them looking how they did. that was the first step to how they found themselves with new outfits. Ron wore baggy designer jeans with stylish rips in the knees. He also wore a loose brown top with an orange 'CC' on the front that looked sprayed on and wore knew designer sneakers. Hermione was wearing a dark pink hoodie (hood down) with light designer jeans with a slight flare. She too wore designer sneakers. Harry had been decked out by his father, thus he wore a black, tailed coat and black slacks. His under shirt was a deep green with real emerald buttons and was unbottoned enough to look causual, but not flirty (much to Lestats dissappointment). Lestat also wore a black tails coat with balck slacks, but his undershirt was a deep blood red with real ruby buttons done up to the chin. Every few steps, he would twirl his ebony and silver cane and crack it down on the cobblestones.

Lestat skipped backwards and crashed right into a tall blonde whose long hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Both crashed to the ground, but though lestat was standing in seconds, a young blonde boy had rushed over to help the other man up. The man was standing with the boy at his side, letting the trio realise that the pair were Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. Lucius eyed Harry before addressing Lestat.

"I advise you to **watch**, **your**, **step**."

But Lestat wasn't paying attention to him. He was looking at his hands, or more accurately, what was in his hands. His left hand held the top half of his cane, and his right hand held the bottom half of his cane. He look slightly confused, but the annoyance was winning over. He looked up at Lucius.

"You broke my cane." Lestats voice was soft at first.

It got louder. "You **broke** my cane! This was my **favourite** cane!"

Lestat took an elongated step forward and shoved Lucius into a wall. Of course, Lucius went flying into it and dislodged a few bricks, and probably a few bones. Malfoy (Draco since Lucius was knocked out) flicked from his father to Lestat to Harry.

"Found yourself some muggle bodyguard or something Potter?"

Harr couldn't resist. Malfoys dear father had just been taken out and Harry had found out that he was rich, probably richer than Malfoy. He just had to rub it in.

"Who you calling a 'Potter', Malfoy? **I'm** a de Lioncourt and I advise you to tell your dear **father** to stay out of **my** fathers way."

With that, Harry flounced off past Malfoy's stunned face. Lestat carelessly chucked the two cane halfs over his shoulders and flounced offto join Harry, Hermione and Ron strutting quickly to keep up. When they caught up with Harry (a few steps from Malfoy), Harry couldn't resist another dig at Malfoys pride.

"Father," he drawled loud enough, "You **are** still getting Ron and I those **Diamond Arrow** brooms, aren't you?"

"Of **course** I will, son." Lestat drawled equally loudly, catching onto Harry's game.

Once out of ear shot, the lot of them dissolved into laughter.

"Harry, that was cruel! Not to mention he'll now try find an explanation."

"Hermione, if it was so **cruel**, why are you laughing?"

The second half of Hermiones comment was lost with Rons comment.

"So, were are these 'Diamond Arrows' I'm meant to be buying?"

Harry and Ron looked at him in astonishment.

"You'll really buy them?" asked a disbelieving Ron.

"If you want. Do you want one Hermione?"

She shook her head.

"I haven't the stomach for flying."

* * *

"Did you see the look on Malfoys face?! Priceless!" 

Ron rolled on his bed laughing. They had returned home and lestat had left. They were meant to be asleep. Note the 'meant'.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, before turning on Harry.

"Harry, that was very irresponsible. You shouldn't rub things in his face like that."

"Why not? he does it all the time to us."

"Yeah, Hermione. Besides, it was just one little thing, like it'll make a difference."

* * *

Famous last words, Ron.

Anywaze... this would have been longer, but theres some big paragraphs and I wanted you guys to have something to read.

Hmmm... I think they will be on the train next... I'm bored of the holidays.

Like, dislike, love or hate? Tell me! Review! (Please?)


	7. Search Find

Harry, Ron and Hermione hung out the window of the Hogwarts Express, waaving frantically to their loved ones.

"Remember to eat healthly!" Was Hermione's mums comment.

"Don't get caught up in Fred and George's schemes -** any of them!**" Was Ron's mums comment.

"Remember to drink! And don't kill anyone... much." Was Lestats inspiring comment.

It was so overcast that day that it was almost night, Lestat had come to see his son off to 'that-bada-bing-badaboom-school', even though it would cost his skin a dark tan. It also hurt a considerable amount, but he'd been through worse and didn't care enough not to see his son off. As the train pulled out, the three of them sat back down.

* * *

They sat, munching on chocolate frogs and other various sweets, when the compartment door swooshed open. Their stood (surprise, surprise) Draco Malfoy, ever flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Well if it isn't the know-it-all, the know-nothing-at-all and the boy-who-hired-a-muggle-bodyguard."

"I told you before, Malfoy. He's not my bodyguard. Oh by the way, hows your **father** doing Malfoy? Can he walk yet?"

Malfoy scowled.

"His **fine**. But you might not be."

"Oooo... I'm scared now." Harry said sarcastically before looking around at his friends to be backed up.

"Yeah, we're just shake'n in our shoes." Ron said before he and Harry started laughing.

Malfoy left in a huff. After he left, Hermione snapped at them.

"You two shouldn't rile him up like that!"

"Aw, come on 'Mione. We're just having a laugh."

"Ron! You are rileing him up!"

Harry sat back and listened as the two bickered at each other. This year was going to be interesting, very interesting...

* * *

_Draco Malfoys POV---_

Draco trained his eyes on a jet black head of hair. The boy was facing him, but not looking at him. As he watched his suspisions were comfirmed. Though one wouldn't be able to tell if they were activly looking for it, Harry Potter wasn't eating or drinking **anything**. Something weird happened to Potter these holidays, and Draco was going to find out what.

_Blaise Zabanis POV---_

Blaise was concerned. Draco never spent that much time in the library, **never**. Actually, that wasn't true. There was once, when he was trying to find out something big. There must be something like that again.

_Draco Malfoys POV---_

Draco's eyes trailed Potter at breakfast. Yet again, the boy didn't eat, but Draco was used to that by now. Draco was studying something else about Potter. He had a feeling that Harry was much rosier than the night before. A smirk crossed his face as an x-rated explanation came to mind, but he concentrated again. Something had happened over the holidays that had similtaniously made Potter richer, smuger and... something **else**. Draco would find out else, he **would**.

* * *

"So Harry, hows your 'condition'." 

"Ron! Could you make it any more obvious?"

"Yeah, he could yell out-"

The trio heard a drawl from behind them.

"'Condition' Potter, whats this 'condition'? Are you mental or something?"

They turned around to faced Malfoy.

"Unlike you, no, I'm not 'mental'."

Malfoy sneered nastily.

"Wouldn't be so smug if I were you. Go back to those Muggles last holidays, did you? Couldn't go stay with any **other** relatives, could you?"

Harry felt his faced contort with anger and was on the verge of attacking Malfoy with every power he had. Hermione must have noticed this too. She tugged on his arm.

"Come on Harry. We've got to get that assignment done. Come on."

Harry reluctantly turned away and stalked off with his friends flanking him.

* * *

_Draco Malfoys POV---_

Draco sat in the library, flicking through a book. There was a few other books, creating a mini-fort on his table. Draco had so much to go on now. He knew that Potter didn't eat or drink, he knew that Potters skin seemed more human (if not flushed) each morning than the night before, he knew that Potter had come into a lot of money and that it was probably all because of a 'condition'. As Draco flicked through the book, he tried to think of 'conditions'. He remembered when Snape told them all about Lupin at the end of third year, how Lupin had been described as having a 'condition'. Draco snapped the current book closed and searched through his piles for a book that had stuff about werewolves written in it. He found one and flipped through it, trying to quickly get to the part about werewolves so he could figure out if Potter was one or not. Some pages slipped through his thumb and the book smacked open at a pair of pages. Draco threw a glance at the pages before grabbing the book to start flicking again. He slammed the book down (and earned a 'Shhh!' from Madame Pince) as his brain registered what had been in the pages. He flipped back to them.

_Vampires_.

Of course! Why hadn't Draco thought of it before! Vampires didn't eat or drink - they lived purerly on blood. Potter would be flushed and such each morning because he had fed the night before. The riches, that blonde-haired man, why just one shove had broken some of his fathers ribs, it all made sense! Potter must be the mans fledging, he has so much money because vampires bank accounts have centuries of interest on them. Vampires were supernaturally strong, so of course that shove would have caused some broken bones.

Draco ran out of the library and got shouted at by Madame Pince again. But it was worth it because he was going to prove that Potter was a vampire. Draco would prove it if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Famous last words Draco... 

Dracos figured it out! Yayzers.

Now what? I have no idea. Actually, I know completely what'll happen.

Sorry about the choppiness of this chapter, but I just had to make Draco find out already.

If I don't say whose POV (point of view) it is, assume it's Harry's.

Why did I throw Blaise's POV in there? 'Cuz I can.

I am author - Hear me type.


	8. Failed Plan

Sorry for not updating since forever!

I give a shout out thanks to anyone who reads this after it was seemingly abandonded.

But hey - vampires live for ever, no?

* * *

_Draco Malfoys POV --_

Draco sat at the top of a tower. He had a plan, and it was a sure way to know if Potter was a vampire or not. After all, it's a bit hard to deny vampirism if your sucking their blood. He had done a lot of research, an thought he knew just how to make sure Potter drank from him. He wouldn't let Potter take all his blood though, no way.

* * *

Harry landed on the wall surrounding a tower. He had searched with his mind and found his lost cause for that night. He scaned the tower, making sure no one saw his entrance, and saw a pale crumpled figure. He slipped down into the shadows of the tower wall and realised who it was. It was Malfoy, and he sat their like a broken doll, hair strewn and porcelien complexion only broken by painted lines of red... Harry took a double take at the last image. Lines of red? They were there, painted down the boys forearms. He crept closer, and caught the hint of a whisper. Easy for his supernatural hearing.

* * *

_Draco Malfoys POV --_

Draco saw the barest of flickers in the shadow and hoped like hell it was Potter. As soft as he could, he whispered in a put-on voice;

"Look at yourself. Coward. To scared to stay alive and to scared to kill yourself. Coward."

The shadow moved forward, supernatural hearing; check.

* * *

He was trying to kill himself? Oh no, this was too much for Harry. The sight - no, the **smell** of the blood was already getting to his head. Harry wouldn't be able to take much more of this. He whispered for mortal ears,

"Do you want to die?"

Malfoy's head moved up slightly, responding to his voice.

"Yes." croaked his voice, accompanied with a nod.

* * *

_Draco Malfoys POV --_

Draco continued on, hoping it all sounded realistic.

"I wouldn't live in a world like this. Yet I'm a-living!"

He lined his chuckle with insanity, hoping he came across as suicidel enough. he held on to his wand, but kept it out of sight. let this vampire try suck him dry, just let him try.

* * *

Harry moved forward, the urge was overwhelming now and he let his fathers side take over.

"Don't worry little mortal, pretty mortal. I'll make it all right."

He was now kneeling infront of Malfoy and wasn't quite sure how he got there. Harry took an arm and licked up all the blood.

"It'll be alright."

* * *

_Draco Malfoys POV --_

Not enough. Licking the blood off someone's arm was weird, but not nessicerily vampirism. When was Potter gonna get to his neck?

Harry looked up from the arm and whispered to the boy again.

"Just relax, it'll be fine..."

And as the 'fine...' dragged off he lowered his fangs to the pale mortal neck and felt the pure bliss of the coppery blood filling his mouth.

* * *

_Draco Malfoys POV --_

Yes! This was the moment. Draco could feel a bit of his blood trickle away and went to hold his wand up to the vampire's head. His arm felt unusally weak but he still managed to raise it; only to have his arm shoved onto his side and two strong arms wrap around his torso. The feeling at his neck increased and Draco felt a wave of unconsiousness wash over him. he was going to die, for real.

"No..."

* * *

There was nothing, just the electric copper blood and Harry. But a weak voice managed to penatrait his blood fogged mind.

"No..."

Suddenly his more human consiousness flooded back. He was on School property, he was drinking from a student, he was drinking from **Malfoy**. Harry flung his arms out and released his victim.

"No, oh no."

He looked around quickly, searched with his mind. At the bottom of the tower, a corridor away were two students. En route to the tower. Harry fled the scene at sppeds even few vampire can achieve.

* * *

_Blaise Zabanis POV --_

Blaise and Theo nott walked briskly down the corridor, praying that Mrs. Norris or Filtch didn't catch them. They were in the corridor leading to the tower Draco had told them to go to if he wasn't back by one am.

"Theo, you feel that?" Blaise thought he had felt a small bit of wind.

"Feel what?"

He must have imagined it.

"Never mind."

The pair reached the doorway and walked up to the top of the tower, where they saw a crumpled heap. When they looked closer, it revealed it self to be Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" They shouted out more or less at the same time.

Both boys ran over to him.

"Come on Draco, wake up, get up."

"Time to go Draco, quit kidd'n around. Oh bloody hell."

Blaise and Theo looked at each other, both saw panic mirrored. They looked back at there unconcious friend.

"Come on." muttered Blaise.

They picked Draco up and quickly carried him down to the Hospital Wing. They entered, out of breath.

"Madame, ..., Madame Pomfrey! You've gotta, ..., you've-"

Blaise, slightly less tired than Theo, continued for him.

"Something, something happened to, to Draco. We, we don't kn-, please, you gotta-"

Madame Pomfrey gave a curt nod.

"Put him down on that bed over there then go and fetch Professor Snape. Take this slip with you. And be quick about it!"

The two boys rushed out of the Hospital Wing into the dungeons, but arrieved back quickly, trailing behind their Head of House.

"Penny, what **preciesly** happened?"

* * *

Whew. Hope that chapter some what made up for the late fee.

please reveiw!

(And thanks to those who have previously reveiwed, altered and/or fav.ed!)


	9. Hospital Wing

_Draco Malfoy's POV_

_Whispers._

_"He's lost a lot of blood, Serverus."_

_"But that's nothing, surly a blood replenishing potion-?"_

Where was he?

_"That's not the point Serverus, I'm only saying this because I don't want to see more like him come in here."_

_"He gave no clues, not even in his mind. I would never-"_

What had he done?

_"Serverus." Madame Pomfrey said sharply. "He's extreme loss of blood was not from the cuts on his forearms. Those cuts were supefuicial - looked impress but would clott before kill. His loss of blood was very much against his will, much more supernatural than suicide. I've identified two punctures on his neck."_

A vampire? Is that what she was implying? How-?

_The words were left hanging in the air._

Draco slipped into unconciousness again, he remembered. **Potter**.

* * *

"The Slytherins have been looking a bit lost lately, don't you reckon?"

"Huh. With out their **precious** Malfoy around, don't you mean 'Mione?"

"It's actually a bit worrying, **Ron**. Malfoy's been in the Hospitable Wing for two days now."

"Probably faking it. What ever 'it' is. Why do care anyway?"

"Well, I don't too much. But, well, something must be seriously wrong."

Harry listened in on his friends banter, hoping like hell that they couldn't tell how nervous he was. It wasn't just that Malfoy had been in the Hospitable Wing for so long, it was the whole Malfoy deal. Had he told anyone? Had anyone guessed? Which of the teachers already know about him? Perhaps... Tonight... After he's drunk... Maybe he'd pay Malfoy a little vist. He just hoped he could be as de Lioncourt as he was that night.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy's POV_

A sound. He's eyes flickered open in response. Again. It was an odd sound, like it was accidently-on-purpose or something. He flicked his eyes to his right. Nothing. Draco turned his head to the left, and his body jumped away from the sight. Potter sat - no. Potter was **perched** on the bedside table, watching him. Potter was dragging his gaze all over him.

"Who have you told?" Potter's voice was soft, almost calming.

"N- no one."

Potter narrowed his eyes. They were brighter, more radiant than before.

"No one? Oh come on. You're not so stupid as to **not** no what, what happened."

A triumphant feeling bloomed in his chest.

"Oh, I know. I know **what** you are."

There was a pause.

"You've really told no one?"

Draco had a feeling he was going to regret saying that. He only managed a nod for a reply.

"Good. Keep it that way."

"Or what?"

Draco could feel Potter staring into his eyes and suddenly those sharp, glimmering emeralds were barely inches from his own duller eyes and he could feel himself pinned to the flimsy hospital bed by Potter body and various limbs.

"Or I'll finish what I started. Or I'll kidnapp you and drink a small bit from you each night. Or I'll force you to jump off the astromony tower. Or maybe I'll do something worse. Take your pick."

* * *

The mortal under Harry was shivering, and it was highly doubtful that it was from temperature.

_Perhaps I over did it._ Harry considered.

"F-fine, I w-won't t-tell." Malfoy stuttered.

"Good." Harry breathed out with a humid breath.

He breathed in, and found a scent starting to line his mouth. Salt, moisture. Malfoy was sweating. Harry breathed deeply again, salt was an excellent reminder of human blood. His father had told him once, that licking a bbit of salt would put you in the mood for a drink.

Harry's lips were resting on Malfoy's neck.

_How did that happen? How well..._

His smooth lips could feel the sweat. His tongue darted out, now he could **taste** the saltiness. Harry opened his jaws just the slightest, scraping his teeth on the mortals bare neck.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy's POV_

Draco could feel what must've been Potter's fangs on his neck.

_No oh no, not again, please not again!_

The vampire was practically laying on top of him. It was almost a rather sensual manner, with a knee between his legs, one hand spread on his chest and the other softly holding his side. Then he felt the vampire freeze. He must've heard something. There came a whisper in his ear.

"Remember; tell no one."

And the only evidence that Potter had ever been there that night was Draco's own profuse sweating and exellerated heartbeat.

Madame Pomfrey walked down the aisles, a regular check-up, Draco guessed.

* * *

Now back up in his own bed, Harry reflected.

_That was too close. I can't believe I almost drank from him - again!_

He would have to be more careful, especially with Malfoy getting out of the Hospital Wing tomorrow.

* * *

And YAY! another chapter! I'm liking this. Wow, chapter nine...

P.S: The _Italics_ at the start are meant to be like that - it show that Draco's mainly in dreamland.

I'll try do more soon.

And don't worry! There will be more Vamp!Harry/Draco action.

(Reviews please?)


	10. Holidaze

Thank everyone who reviewed and favourited and alerted! made me ever so happy! and thus, I have written you all a new chapter.

read on and I hope you enjoy

* * *

"Malfoy seems a bit jumpy lately, doesn't he?"

"Oh, I don't know Ron. He was perfectly happy to insult me when I was coming back from the library."

"What do you reckon, Harry?"

_What do **I** reckon?_

The fact was Harry knew what was 'up' with Draco. Why every time he saw him he was nervous, skittish. The reason the two boys could never be in the same room with each other for long (except in the classes that they had to). Malfoy seemed to still clearly remember his and Harry's last encounter with fear in his eyes and why Harry couldn't stay in the room? Every time Malfoy got scared, he started to sweat. Every time he sweated, the smell of salt got stuck in Harry's mouth.

"I dunno. He seems pretty jumpy when ever I see him."

Which was the truth, after all.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy's POV_

Yet again he jumped, and immediately scolded himself afterwards. He just couldn't help it, when ever Potter walked past his first thought was always the scrape of fangs against his neck.

"Geez Malfoy, get a grip. You always jump when ever Scar-head's around."

"Ah shaddup Zabini. Think I don't know that?"

"Well why do you-?"

Luckily, Crabbe and Goyle walked in at that moment, giving Draco a reason to interrupt Zabini.

"Crabbe! Goyle! where have you two been?"

Ever since he got out of the Hospital Wing, Draco had made sure that Crabbe and Goyle flanked him 24/7 - including making everyone switch beds in the dorm so that Crabbe was on the bed to his left and Goyle was on the bed to his right.

* * *

"Hey Harry, what are you doing for the holidays?"

"Huh? Oh, I dunno. Sleeping and eating. We **have** got that essay but, you know..."

"Yeah. I mean no, that's not what I meant. Aren't you and- I mean, aren't you gonna- I meant, know you can go- Ummm..."

It took a moment for Harry to figure it out.

"Oh! Oh yeah, dad... I can- Actually, I don't think he even knows I have a holiday. I guess I'll ask him toni- um."

An akward pause.

"Yeah. well, uh, tell me so I'm not loner over the holidays, 'kay? Hermione's going skiing again apparently."

* * *

"Who was guilty this time? Her or you?"

"Harold! Wait- what on earth are you doing here? It's a fair way from that school of yours."

Harry gave Lestat a smile.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go for it."

"Well, school has some holidays coming up soon, which means we can spend it at home if we want. I thought,"

"Coming home?"

"Yea?"

Lestat gave a small frown.

"Only if you speak properly in my presence."

"Huh- Oh! sorry. 'Yes'." Harry corrected himself.

"Can you find your own way home? I mean-" here Lestat looked sheepish. 'I would come get you, but..."

"Don't worry, I can get home fine."

The vampires exchanged smiles and went separate ways.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy's POV_

"I'm staying home for the holidays. Mother insisted and I hate to disappoint her."

"Oh... But I'll miss you so much Draco!"

Draco attempted to pry Parkinson off of him.

"Yeah, I know."

Draco didn't feel bad, it was in a Slytherins nature to lie. besides, as if he was going to admit that the only reason he wanted to be stuck at home with his mother than stuck in school was because at least at home there wasn't a vampire roaming the halls.

* * *

Harry walked in the double front doors at a mortals pace. He called out and was in a breath-stealing hug in seconds. Harry merely patted his father on the back.

"Great to see you too, Father."

Lestat pulled back and beamed.

"Oh, I have so much planned. Theatre's to go to, club's in which to dance, parties to attened. In fact we have a party in four nights."

Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Great." he said completely truthfully.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy's POV_

Draco lay on his bed, reading some godforsaken book. It was really very boring. A knock at the door.

"Honey?" his mother's voice floated in through the door.

"Yes, mother?" replied Draco in a tone tinged with sarcasm.

"Look, honey, I know this might not be the most exciting place to stay, but, well, you **did** ask."

Draco made a non-committal grunt and Narcissa sighed.

"Listen, I've recieved an invitation for a party, four days from now. i think you should come."

"Whose party?"

"Friends of friends."

"Anyone I know?"

"I don't think anyone goes to Hogwarts, if that's what you mean."

A pause.

"Fine. I'll go."

* * *

And you lot have another chapter.

I thank all my reviewer's, etc, etc, etc.

H!V/D coming soon.

(This was just a quick link chapter so you guys didn't get frustrated waiting for something.)


	11. Secluded Party

Back from the tomb!

This always happens - I never seem to get around to finishing stories. But, I keep trying...

Here you go, new chapter (Feel free to give virtual punches in the name of 'Why-the-hell-didn't-you-update-sooner!')

Warning: gets a bit sensual in this chapter...

* * *

One of Harry's hands was on the small of her back, the other holding her hand. He swung the petite blonde girl around to the music as she smiled a small smile at him. Depositing her on the side of the danceing ring, he swpet up an amber-haired girl with dark-eyes and proceded to sweep her about the dance floor. Groups of girls giggled behind their hands, looking over at him every once in a while, hoping they'd be the next.

And Harry was just getting into the swing of it. Lestat had dressed him up in a white button-up and a black tailed coat, with black slacks and shoes. He was smiling and laughing and playing the part of the de Lioncourt heir. Four days into the holidays and for once in his life he was really having selfish **fun**.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

Draco stood next to a wall, entertaining a moderate group around him.

"And guess what? I was right, he couldn't!"

The crowd laughed at his punchline. There was a lull in the conversation and two of the girls started gossiping.

"Have you all seen that new boy?"

"He is just **dreamy**."

"I hope he asks **me** to dance."

"Whose this 'new boy'?"

But Draco's answer didn't come from anyone in the group. A voice in his ear said in draping tones.

"That, would be me."

* * *

While dancing, Harry's hearing had picked up and Malfoy talking. Acting on an unknown compulsion, Harry, deposited his date and sauntered over to Malfoy's mob. When he heard Malfoy's question, the invitation proved to good to resist. He stood right behind Malfoy and spoke into his ear.

"That, would be me."

Malfoy jumped, then swung around to face him. An odd mixture of fear and hopelessness crossed his features. Harry swung his gaze around the circle.

"Good evening."

Greetings (some of them slightly flirtatious) echoed back to him.

"Hope you don't mind, but I hoped to flit Malfoy around the dance floor, if he could be spared?"

Though the group was already nodding in agreement, bowled over by his charms, a panicky look was running Malfoy's face. Harry took his hand and forced him to the dancefloor. A girl called out to him.

"Harold de Lioncourt, I do hope it's my hand you take next!"

Harry laughed to her, making her feel wanted, before swing Malofy into the crowd.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

No.

No way.

No way in **hell.**

The one person, the one **creature**, he had gone home to get away from had found him. And was dancing with him, or more accrutely, forceing him to dance.

How had Potter gotten invited to something like this anyway? Now way could Potter have ever...

But what was that that girl had called him? Harold de Lioncourt. Such an upstanding sounding name, it sounded... rich. Pure-blooded. **Proper**.

And wasn't that the name Potter had called himself that day in Knockturn Alley? Perhaps the other vampire had been invited and had decided to bring his fledging.

Not that that explained why the **hell** Potter was dancing with him.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing?"

"Dancing. Can't you tell?" He had a playful smile on his mouth but it wasn't fooling Draco.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"What are you doing," He fished around for the right question. "To me."

If Draco had had time to consider that statement, he may have realised that he probably should've said 'with me' instead of 'to me'. Potter leaned into his ear and whispered in reply.

"Whatever, the hell, I want."

Draco couldn't help but shiver at the open-ended words. He looked around, trying to find a good excuse to break away, only to find that Potter had navigated them to a part of the dance floor that bore an abandoned feel to it and was rather secluded.

Somewhere were Potter could do 'whatever the hell he wants'. Draco felt his fear kick in and started to perspire.

He snapped his gaze to Potter's, only to reach a hungry look that didn't quite reach his face.

* * *

"Whatever, the hell, I want." Harry had said it out of slightly aggressive playfulness. He had only swung Malfoy out here to unsettle him, to have a bit of fun at his expense and to get a bit of schadenfreude.

But then Malfoy started to look around, exposing his neck dangerously. Harry had been smelling him sweat as they'd drifted through the dancing crowd, but had managed to hold back. After all, it didn't matter who one was danceing with, both were bound to sweat. But as Malfoy looked around he started to perspire even more and Harry was finding it a bit harder to ignore.

He stole a quick glance himself and realised that if they slipped out of the danceing throng, they would be rather... secluded.

Harry concentrated on Malfoy again, who happened to right at that moment turn to look behind him. A tiny drop of sweat slipped down his neck and under his collar and Harry eyed, wishing it was red. Unconciously, his lips parted and his fangs readied themselves. He was panting.

Not so far gone as to not tell what was happening around him, Harry realised Malfoy was staring at him. Those stormy orbs wrought with fear of death. He rasied his own emeralds to stare eye to eye. Malfoys eyes slipped in the direction of his neck before sliding back up to Harry. Harry, keeping his grip on Malfoy, slipped back out of the dancers and into the little secluded area. He twirled Malfoy around before takeing his shoulders and shoving him up against a wall.

"Get off me Potter." Malfoy hissed through his teeth.

Harry moved closer, pressing his chest against Malfoys and recieveing a barely audible gasp in return. He moved his hands down from Malfoy's shoulders to hold his elbows.

"G-get off me, P-potter." Harry could hear and feel the mortals laboured breath.

Harry moved his legs against Malfoys brought their pelivs' together, this time rewarded with a shaky but much more audible gasp.

He turned his head to the left and moved towards Malfoys neck.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

Draco saw Potter starting to go for his neck and (literally) fought for his life. He struggled against the vampire but of course it was in vain, Potter just tightened his grip.

"No, no, get OFF!"

He felt Potter's lips and fangs against his neck and he struggled desperately.

"No!"

The grip tightened and Draco felt a warm liquid trickle down his forearm. _Blood_. Potter must've dug his nails in.

Draco felt Potter licking at the sweat on his neck, swirling circles with his tongue. His breathing hitched and pulse sped up.

Then two points of pain as fangs slipped into his veins and Draco's muscles reflexively relaxed. He could almost feel his pulse being drained away and moved along with it.

His breathing and pulse syncronised, and he could feel himself moving up closer against Potter, entangling himself physically and psyclogically.

* * *

That beautiful copper-tasting, scarlet-looking liquid filled his mouth and he could hardly swallow it fast enough. Harry licked and lapped at the blood savouring and loving it.

He rubbed his hands up and down Malfoy's blood-slicked arms, feeling the sweet mix of sweat and blood over Quidditch trained muscle.

Drinking in each beat of the heart was made all the nicer by the fact that Malfoy moved closer and just slightly upwards everytime his heart beat.

Through the blood haze, Harry barely regestired Malfoy's hips sitting against his own and Malfoys leg that had somehow managed to get between his legs and crook up slightly.

The blood was coming faster and Harry de Lioncourt was all for finishing off this delightful mortal.

But Harry Potter didn't agree.

As the thought and realisation that he really could kill him, Malfoy, a classmate brought Harry closer to his senses. He swiftly pulled his fangs out, but couldn't help but leave his lips hovering over the punctures, breathing heavily on them.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

Draco's senses came rushing back to him. His legs were tangled with Potters, his back and head were flat against the wall behind him and he was acutly aware of Potter breathing on his neck.

"Get. Off." Draco panted in the most forceful tone he could string together.

His reply was a chuckle on the vampire's behalf.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it." Potter murmered into his neck.

"Most don't enjoy getting the life quite literally sucked out of them."

"But most like when it's a vampire doing it. Your no exception."

"I have no idea what you're on about, vampire."

Draco couldn't see it, but he felt one of Potter's arms move off his arm.

"Wha-?" He gasped lightly as what must've been Potter's hand brushed the front of his pants.

Internally, he swore. Draco could tell, the whole experience had been... arousing. But that was sort of a vampires way, how they fed was very sensual. Still, it was embarressing to react in such a way to **Potter**.

"Get off." Draco pushed on Potter's chest and the vampire let him up.

Draco could feel Potter watching him, he had to get out from under that hot, steady **stare**.

"Leave off Potter."

Draco walked around the ignorant crowd, hoping he could find his mother quickly and convince her that it was time to leave.

* * *

Harry watched Malfoy walk away, before scanning the party for his father. He quickly found him and strode through mobs and crowds to stand at his side.

"Ah, Harold. Enjoying yourself?"

Harry smiled.

"Quite, father."

Lestat sniffed in Harry's direction.

"Ah, but just how much fun have you been having?"

Harry looked away for a moment before meetign Lestat's gaze again.

"I had to let my mortal go again."

Lestat sighed sympathetically.

"Poor Harold. But you know what they say; If you truly love it let it go, if it comes back it's your's, if it doesn't it never was."

A woman moved over to Lestat's side. She had platnium blonde hair that trailed down her back and blue-grey eyes. Those two features and her pale skin and pointed nose reminded Harry of someone, but who...

"Harold, this is Miss Narcissa Malfoy."

Ah, that's who it reminded him of. Malfoy, as in **Draco** Malfoy.

"Narcissa, this is my son, Harold."

Harry wondered if it was polite to mention that he just almost killed her only son.

"A pleasure to meet you, Harold. Has Lestat said?"

"Ah, Harold, Narcissa and her son will be staying with us tonight. It turns out we live closer than they."

Only one thoguht ran through his mind.

_Oh_.

"Well, I'm about ready to take off. Shall we depart, Lestat?"

"I think so."

"I'll go fetch Draco then."

Harry watched helplessly as Narcissa Malfoy walked away.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

"Ah, mother!"

"Draco! There you are honey."

Draco strode briskly to meet his mother.

"Mother, is it time to leave yet?"

"Actually, that's precisly why I sought you out. We're going to leave now."

Draco smiled. Finally, he could get away from this party and it's accursed **vampires**.

"And Draco honey."

Uh oh, nothing good ever starts with 'Draco honey'.

"Since it's late and our place is quite a distance I took up an offer to stay somewhere closer tonight."

He hada dreadful feeling about this.

"An inn?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course not honey. At Mr de Lioncourt's manor."

"What!"

* * *

Yay! A chapter after who Knows how long... I wonder if any of the old readers'll still read it. Hope you all like it!

Read&Review please!


End file.
